


Anniversary with Aleera the Arachne

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Adult Content, Aftercare, Anniversary, Aphrodisiacs, Bloodplay, Breeding, Choking, Come Sharing, Creampie, Eye Contact, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Screenplay/Script Format, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Aleera is an Arachne (Jorou-Gumo,Spidergirl,Drider) demi human who is a devoted and affectionate wife to her human hubby. She has her day job as a high end fashion designer weaving and using her own silk to create dresses for other demi human species. Its the anniversary of her and hubbys marriage and she decides to surprise him with some special "fun".
Relationships: Wife - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Anniversary with Aleera the Arachne

**Author's Note:**

> Erotic audio script

[F4M] Anniversary with Aleera [Monstergirl][Arachne][Spidergirl][Jorou-Gumo][GFE][Loving][Romance][Wholesome][Gentle Yandere][Lovers to Lovers][Eye Contact][Drugging][Handjob][light Bondage][Gentle Fdom][Good boy][Hanging sex][Choking][Knifeplay][Bloodplay][Creampie][Breeding][Cumshare][Aftercare]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{Her voice can have a distortion effect if you like}

What's this? Eastern string is humming? But its so early. He doesn't get home until far later. 

[Door opens]

[Excited gasp] Honey! You're home so early! 

[Multiple happy kisses]

Is everything alright? Why didn't you tell me you were coming home early?

[Chuckles] Surprise me? ohhh cheeky boy. I'm supposed to be the ambusher here remember? 

But you caught me at a bad time sweety.  
I haven't even finished making dinner. 

So, why don't you just sit down and unwind and let me finish up here and then we can enjoy our special night. 

[Plates clanking with some soft humming]

So how was the meeting baby? Oh, Thats great news,so they chose to go ahead with your project afterall?

Oh thats absolutely wonderful! [Gasp] They even gave you a promotion?! Oh Baby thats incredible, Im so proud of you!

[Blows a kiss]

That explains why you were working so hard you couldn't even come to bed for the last month. 

[Chuckle] You looked so adorable though,sleeping on your desk. I couldn't help weaving you a silk blanket whenever I saw you like that. 

[Shuffling as hubby gets beside her] 

Hmm? My day? Oh you know how it is. Deadlines and models getting so full of themselves demanding I move and weave faster.Not one of them knowing arachne silk takes skilled hands to work with. Especially with how unique just 1 dress for a Demi-human has to be designed. Even the oni models are getting such an attitude just cuz tall girls are the new hip thing now. I swear if I didn't love making dresses I wouldave quit a long time ago. 

[Smug short laugh] Yea youre right, they'd fall apart without me. The lamias alone would be driving my boss up the wall with all their hissing.

Now Shoo, let me finish cooking. We can be all over each other later. 

[Humming with more plate clanking]

Ok baby it's ready. Come,lets eat. 

[Satisfied Nomming sounds then a soft plop on the table]

Huh? Whats with the box honey?

[Short pause]

Oh you. Just having you home for our anniversary is more than enough but ok. Lets see what we have here. 

[Wrapping paper rips]

[Gasp] Oh...darling. I can't beleive it. You actually got my jorou-gumo music box back? I can't believe you even remembered that. 

Wait, you had this custom made just from my description of it? Baby that was years ago before we even got married!? [Tearing up slightly] You actually remembered something so trivial?

[Holding back tears] You know how every arachne is raised on that story of the jorou-gumo and her woodcutter? I...was so devasted that I lost my music box when i moved to the city. However then I met you and I felt I didn't need it since...well you were my woodcutter and I was living every arachne's dream. 

[Wipes her tears sniffling]

Huh? Open it? Ok.

[Music box plays] {optional}

Oh my god babe! You even put that picture of our first date here! Wait, an inscription? "To my sweetest Aleera. You did more than snare me in your webs,you ensared my heart forever"

Oh honey it's perfect! It's even better than my old one. 

[Chair scrapes and loving kissing sounds]

Now finish up your dinner. I put alot of my...(mischevious chuckle) love in it just for you. 

let me just go and get your present. 

[Shuffling away as the music box stops]

[From the bedroom]  
Ok honey. I'm ready. Come to the bedroom but close your eyes.

No peeeeeeeking. 

[Chuckles] Ok you can open them

Tadaaaah! Do you like it? I rewove my wedding dress. After the wedding night it was [clears throat] well heh, not in the best condition. 

I actually forgot how long my veil was. Its completely covering my abdomen. Even my tits are alittle bigger than I remember. I still can't forget that look you gave me. When you finally saw me walking down the aisle ,you looked so exstatic. All I wanted to see was your smiling face and how happy it made me to say "I do".

[Playful chuckle] Of course baby, here let me give you a nice little twirl so you can enjoy every inch of the view. 

[Playful laugh as she twirls]

(Sultry) Hey how about you cmere and get a...closer look. 

[Kissing sounds with soft moans, improv all you want between the words]

Mmmmm yes baby. Thats it,touch me. Feel that contrast of my exoskeleton and my silk dress. Mmmmmm yes I love how your hands feel on me. I can breath you in through every part of me. 

[Passionate kissing then very mischevious chuckle]

Oh? Starting to feel alittle...warm baby? Light headed? (Whisper) Eager for your arachne wife? 

Mhm thats right baby. I was a very, very bad girl.  
I slipped alittle of my, secret venom blend into your dinner. I want today to be very special. Especially after you had such a good day. I have to reward you afterall. 

Oh dont worry baby it wont paralyze you. Well heh, at least not for long. 

For now though you're my sweet little fly. My prey and I'm going to eat you right up. 

[She rubs a knife on his cheek]

Mmmmm such a juicy, tasty looking fly you are baby.

How bout I use my knife and get you out of that stuffy suit?

[Clothes ripping]

Hehe see? Im skilled in tearing as I am in weaving

And now, I'm going to tear you up my delicious little fly. Then I'm gunna suck all of your fluids to the last drop like a good spider does to her prey. 

Lets make a nice little cute cut here on your clauvicle

[Moans and sucking and licking have fun improv all you want]

Mmmmm such a tasty little morsel. Oh don't fret sweety you're in my delicate hands and legs now. All 8 of them. (Chuckle)

Lets lick down your chest. Taste your scarlet juices nice and slow. Be a good boy now and dont move, well not like you can right now anyway and dont stain my pretty dress. Took a long time to weave it again. Be a shame if it got ruined with a stain. 

[More sucking and licking sounds when she notices hubby is hard]

[Playful and malicious]  
Oh look how swollen you are my cute,fat,juicey fly. Your cock throbs so violently when I rub my knifes back edge on it.

Hehe I love the face you make when you want me. You like that baby? You like how i stroke you?

[Handjob and lots of kissing have fun]{wet sounds optional}

Mmmmmm thats it baby moan for me as i stroke you faster. Feel my legs carress your body. Mhm yes thats it. Moan and look at your naughty wife. Look at all my eyes. I see yours starting to glaze over in bliss. My venom must be taking better effect. That's good honey don't fight it. I'm gunna need every last drop of cum my venom is gonna make you produce. 

Mmmm I love how you look at me. I love how all i see is you in my eyes baby. I love you so much. You're my sweetest, dearest, husband. You're *MY* woodcutter and I'm your jorou-gumo waiting to snatch you into my web. 

[Chuckle] oh you can move now? Heh, good I want us both to have some fun tonight sweety. Here. Take my knife. 

Cut my nipples free and suck on them. They are yours after all. (Shudders) Yes gently now. Don't wanna hurt them. Mmmmmm good boy, now suck on them. 

[Moans from getting nipples sucked and played with go to town]  
Yes. Good little fly, suck them gently and [Gasp] nibble them tenderly. Oh god yes baby I love it when you do that!

Mmmmmm fuck yes, such an attentive hubby. Now cut my special silk panties. They must be a mess from all the playtime. 

[Fabric tearing]

Mmmmm look how drenched I am for you. She looks dangerously famished. Are you going to be a good boy and give your wife what she craves baby? 

(Moans) mmmmmmm fuck baby dont tease me. I'm already more than ready for you and I know my venom must be making your cock feel on fire. 

[Penetration moans, do you] {wet sounds optional}

Ohhhh yes that's it honey. Give it to me. Dont worry, no need to rush things we have all night. 

Mmmmmmm Huh? Oh? You have the weekend off?

(Lustful devious chuckle with moans/grunts inbetween)  
oh even better.Now we can be very sure. Heheh oh nothing baby, just looking forward to having you all to myself this weekend. 

[Moans getting shallower from speeding up have fun improving your sounds]

Mmmmm harder baby. Take advatage of my venom. Pound me. Here I'll help you with my legs. Push you in deeper. Thats it good boy give me that cock. Hnnnnnnngh oh yes! She's clenching so hard. I'm not gunna let you get away baby!

[Playful chuckle] Lets do our special trick too. I know ever since we saw spiderman you never get enough of this. 

[Shuffling as they hang upside down]

Mmmmmmm let me wrap you up in my silk to keep you safe while we hang upside down. 

[Chuckle]There you go baby all snug. Ohhhhh I feel your cock throbbing harder and getting so much thicker when we do this. Fuck yes deeper pound me more let my legs help you. 

[More moans and gasping, you know the drill have fun]

Ohhhh shit baby thats it! Youre...getting so deep. Hitting all my weakspots like this. 

(Whimpers)  
Sweety I can feel you throbbing more and I'm getting there too lets enjoy this feeling. 

Take my silk put it around my neck and-

[Choking moans]  
Ohhhhh fuuuuuuuck yes. Harder pound me harder and ACK dont stop choking me. 

[Go all out on the choking moans here improv any lines you want, don't hurt yourself if you're actually choking yourself to help sell it though]

[Gasping for air]

(Needy)  
Baby Im about to cum and I know you're getting close too. Your twitching so much inside me. I want my *REAL* present now baby. Please. Please. *PLEASE* Cum inside me! Breed me! I want to have your spiderlings. Please baby! GIVE ME YOUR CUM! 

[Orgasm, have fun improv anything you want]

[Soft thud of them falling on the bed]

(Satisfied chuckle)Oh guess my weaving legs got...distracted with milking you. 

Mmmmmm feels so good having you pump me full. 

Oh? But baby I want to keep it all inside to make sure. 

(Playful laugh) Oh you dirty boy I can't say no to such a naughty request. Besides, we do have all weekend to keep trying so I guess I can make an exception this time.

[Shuffling]

Here. Open your mouth and taste the naughty mess we just made together.

[Moans]

Mmmmm good boy. But the night's young. I think I'll have to dose you with my venom again. Only this time, heheh I'll just bite you and give it to you directly.  
Thats enough cant let you drink all of it or It wont take. 

[Shuffling and Happy groans for cuddles. You deserve those cuddles]

Lets take a break and then we'll have some more fun. 

I love you too baby. Happy anniversary. 

[Smooch and fade out]


End file.
